Hijo
by Ame Winner
Summary: Quieras o no, lo que nos une es más denso que la sangre. Respuesta al reto de Koushiro Yamato, epílogo del fic titulado Padre.
1. Algo que siempre deberás recordar

_*** __**Propósito para la FF # 3. **__Respuesta al reto de Koushiro Yamato, epílogo del fic titulado Padre. Pueden encontrarlo en mis favoritos. _

_** No yaoi (aunque me guste pensar que Slade tiene otras intenciones hacia Robin, el reto me obliga a no pasar la delgada línea de las escenas mal pensables que a todos nos gustan xDDDD). _

_* Seguro iré lento con este fic, pero les prometo terminarlo. _

_Sin más:_

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna advertencia *ajam* simplemente, será escrito por mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Hijo<strong>

**... Prólogo ...**

_**1. Algo que siempre deberás recordar... **_

Tan cerca y tan lejos.

Todo parecía irreal pero, así y de la nada, el mundo podría destruirse en cuestión de segundos. Sólo se necesitaba que alguien, cruelmente, quebrara sus alas.

"Robin"

"¡Robin!"

"¡ROBIN!"

–Excelencia es lo que exijo, y lo aprenderás.

Cuando los falsos Slade's atraparon a los Titanes, inmovilizándolos, el futuro desfiló frente a sus ojos y fue como si algo, grande y muy pesado, lo golpeara en la cabeza. Aturdido, destrozado, fue como sentirse ese chico empequeñecido que no le gustaba ser, pues necesitaba del abrazo fraternal de alguien que pudiera sostenerle.

Pensar que esa persona aparecería, en ese momento, _eso_ era soñar. Y, cuando el aire le faltó, fue consciente de que Slade había aparecido detrás de él para recrear la escena en su persona.

Una fuerte mano se había cerrado en torno a su cuello, apretándose sobre su garganta, asfixiándole; su reflejo fue llevar ambas manos hacia ésta, para liberarse, pero sólo una llegó. Su otro brazo terminó siendo doblado hacia atrás y oprimido, hasta que él jadeó con dolor. Su hombro punzaba, pero sus amigos importaban más.

–Mi pequeño petirrojo... –Slade saboreó las palabras, usando esa voz gruesa con tono sabio y manipulador–. Soy un padre generoso, te ayudaré a reflexionar.

–¡Mhhf... –sin voz, enterrando los dedos en la mano del mayor, parecía clavado al suelo cual estaca lista para quemar a un condenado; las piernas le temblaban, sosteniéndole, pero ya no respondían.

Y aunque Robin no era capaz de ver ese rostro, si sentía a Slade sonriendo y le sabía con los ojos brillantes de expectación. Si a alguien odiaba, en todo el mundo y con todo su ser, ese era a Slade.

–¡NO! –hubiera querido gritar, de tener voz. Y, de liberarse, hubiera cambiado de lugar con los Titanes–. ¡NO! ¡ELLOS NO! ¡CUALQUIERA! ¡ELLOS NO!

Pero, inútilmente, sólo logró debatirse bajo el aferre de Slade...

Starfire abrió la boca, gritó su nombre mientras estiraba un brazo hacia él, pero sólo vio sus gestos y su desesperación; ella desapareció primero. _Uno –susurró Slade. _Cyborg, a la derecha, exclamó el nombre de la chica y luego piezas metálicas volaron por doquier. _–Dos._ Raven trató de expandir su magia y el siguiente estallido ocurrió _–Tres._

Beasty Boy se transformó y la detonación, entre polvo y fuego, impidió que Robin viera algo más.

–Y, cuatro... –Slade, detuvo la cuenta.

Las cuatro explosiones se sucedieron una a una y la cadena de eventos, en cámara lenta y con infinita parsimonia, ocurrió frente a sus ojos de forma muda. Quizás, él se había vuelto sordo para proteger en algo su cordura.

Slade le soltó y cayó de rodillas.

Un sonido agudo retumbaba en su cabeza. Y, a pesar de que se cubrió los oídos, el pitido permaneció incesante, taladrante; desquiciándole.

–Robin, acaso... – de pie tras de él, Slade colocó una mano sobre el cabello empolvado y tiró del chico para verle a la cara–, ¿estás llorando?

Ni un antifaz podía esconder aquello.

–Ma-maldito...

Slade sonrió.

–Cuán falso puedes ser –le acarició la mejilla–, mi querido hijo...

–¡Maldito! –Robin, haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, se soltó tambaleante y recuperó su bastón para enfrentarle–. ¡MALDITO! ¡MALDITO!, ¡LOS HAS... –el chico era incapaz de pronunciarlo–, ¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO!

El chico maravilla se lanzó al ataque.

Robin corrió y levantó al bastón, lo enterró en el suelo y lo usó para impulsarse en el aire y lanzar una patada directa a Slade. Si hubiera tenido más fuerza, más velocidad, si no se hubiera dejado ganar por el dolor... quizás hubiera arrojado a Slade por el borde de aquel acantilado; contrario a ello, el mayor giró quitándose del camino y atrapó al chico por el tobillo. Lo dejó colgado, sacudiéndose de cabeza al vacío.

–Mentiroso –declaró Slade con orgullo y paciencia–. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirles que no planeabas volver? ¿Qué no serías más un joven Titán?

_"Bueno…,", Cyborg estiró los brazos al cielo intentando dar poca importancia a lo siguiente, "¿listos para regresar? La ciudad no es algo que pueda cuidarse sola."_

–No... –la voz de Robin tembló.

–Sí, Robin.

–¡No!, yo...

–Me decepcionas Robin –Slade apretó el aferre sobre el tobillo, casi podía escuchar los huesos de la zona tronar–, ¿no habíamos superado ya la negación?

Más lágrimas y más, de ese ahogado, dolor.

Desde aquel lugar, alto y despejado, podía apreciarse el sonido del mar. El ir y venir de las olas, el graznido de alguna gaviota sobrevolando y el remoto, pero claro, silbido de las sirenas que anunciaban la llegada de los barcos al puerto.

Ya no había bromas, risas, gruñidos o quejas.

Sólo era Slade, con enseñanzas...

Y él.

–Te diré algo que siempre deberás recordar –Slade sonrió.

Robin había dejado de luchar y colgaba como un petirrojo a punto de desfallecer.

–Escúchame bien, y aprende –su aferre, contrario a minutos atrás, se fue volviendo suave y Robin se tambaleó por el viento fuerte que soplaba–. La más pura esencia del mal, es la ausencia total del amor.

Y dicho eso, Slade le soltó.

–Ahora sobrevive, y regresa a mí –los ojos de Slade centellaron-. Te esperaré.

Mientras caía, Robin alcanzó a ver los labios de Slade susurrando esas últimas palabras. Su capa negra, corta y despuntada, ondeó como si fuera un ala rota. Y no luchó para detener lo que ocurría: su cuerpo se impactó sobre el agua y se hundió varios metros por debajo de la superficie; el mar estaba picado y lo sacudía.

La silueta de Slade, arriba en el acantilado, desapareció.

...

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios:<strong> Tuve una tarde provechosa y finalmente, tras el acoso de meses por parte de cierta persona, he acabado el inicio del epílogo. Waaaa, ¿les gustó? Para todos aquellos que esperaban la continuación de "Padre", espero que "Hijo" les parezca a la altura de éste.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

_(Plagiado de Koushiro y para que no lo extrañen)_ Fin de la transmisión...


	2. Debes recordar

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna, aunque será escrito por mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Hijo <strong>

**... Primera Parte ...**

_Debes recordar_

Jadeó de forma dolorosa, llevando aire a sus pulmones, mientras sentía que todo a su alrededor se movía y que no era capaz de atinar a adivinar donde se encontraba el cielo y el suelo, arriba y abajo. Slade le había golpeado y aunque trataba de ponerse en pie, no lograba más que escuchar las voces de sus amigos y la pelea a su alrededor.

Apoyándose en el bastón, tuvo la imperante sensación de que estaba reviviendo ese momento y de que algo ahí, iba muy mal.

–¡Chicos! –exclamó, raspándose la garganta.

–_Uno…_

Robin sintió un escalofrío en el cuerpo, reconociendo esa voz y más importe aún… lo que esa cuenta significaba; Star estirando los brazos hacia él, pidiendo ayuda, Cyborg gritando el nombre de la chica antes de la segunda explosión. Raven tratando de soltarse, al tercer estallido, y sólo un segundo después Chico Bestia desapareció entre la nube de polvo y el ruido.

–_Y cuatro… _

–¡No! ¡No! ¡Jamás! –exclamó–. ¡No puedo permitirlo!

Tropezó al querer andar y sin importarle la torpeza de esos movimientos, volvió a intentarlo. A lo lejos, unos seis metros apenas, Slade se encontraba al borde del acantilado y le sujetaba a él, ¡a él!, del tobillo.

Robin trató de entender, de darle un sentido a todo aquello, pero sólo continuó escuchando la voz de Slade mientras contemplaba la escena como un simple espectador.

–_¿No habíamos superado ya la negación?_

Y si acaso comenzaba a ver con claridad mientras recuperaba estabilidad, sintió aquel jalón que le alejaba del suelo y le dejaba precisamente de cabeza; con el mar muchos metros abajo y la sensación de vértigo que no era otra cosa que miedo.

Miedo real, con una buena dosis de confusión…

–¡He dicho que no! –gritó de nuevo, repitiendo sus propias palabras y percibiendo ese sabor amargo en la boca–. ¡No somos iguales! Jamás…

Se sentía más fuerte, envalentonado, pero por alguna razón Robin no pudo continuar, no escuchaba más que el bramar el mar y las voces de sus amigos se habían apagado. No había gritos, no había pelea, nadie lloraba y todo parecía más vacío ahora.

Desdibujado, igual que él.

–Soledad, Robin…

Y eso los volvía, un poco más iguales.

El estar solos.

–No.

El tobillo del chico crujió ante el rudo aferre de Slade; adolorido, él alcanzó a gritar y a retorcerse como pez fuera del agua.

–¡Nnnng! ¡No! –masculló y ante los brillantes ojos de Slade, logró doblarse, y tirar de sí mismo para terminar adueñándose de unas de las bombas del cinturón ajeno. La amenaza fue clara, aunque Robin no la puso en palabras…

Antes muerto que ser como él otro.

–Ahora sólo quedas tú –soltó el mayor.

Y en su cabeza, sin esfuerzo, Robin escuchó la otra realidad.

_El último héroe. _

Slade sonrió, consciente de que ambos habían pensado en lo mismo pero -sin más- soltó el aferre dejándole caer al vacío, al mar furioso y al silencio del océano que se escondía bajo la superficie. _Renacer_, planeaba Slade.

Mientras que Robin sólo sabía algo, y eso era que no podía morir.

Así que abrió la boca, para gritar…

ooOooOoo

–¡Ngg!

La voz se atoraba en su garganta y sentía el pecho ardiéndole por el esfuerzo y la necesidad de hablar. Se retorció, peleó, el cuerpo entero le dolía por la tensión y, de pronto, cayó…

De nuevo sintió vértigo y algo cercano a la desesperación.

–¡No! ¡No! ¡Nooooooo!

El mundo era un lugar oscuro, solitario, frío e inmenso.

Estar sólo era semejante a morir...

Pero cuando dejo de moverse, cuando pudo recobrar el control de su propia persona y se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, se sentó en medio de su habitación y contempló el lugar como queriendo asegurarse de que realmente se encontrara despierto y no soñando, bajo el efecto de algún medicamento o la magia de algún enemigo.

–Una… –y Robin alcanzó a sonreír, sin creérselo–, ¿una pesadilla?...

Pronto se sintió avergonzado, se levantó dándose cuenta de que vestía la pijama de siempre y el lugar estaba tranquilo. Al levantarse corrió una cortina y, elevando el brazo, se cubrió el rostro ante la hiriente luz.

Pasaba del medio día…

Y no podía ser sólo un mal sueño.

Recordaba la reaparición de Slade, la batalla, la decisión que tomó durante el evento del tren y luego… luego…

–¡Chicos! –exclamó, y echó a correr fuera de su habitación.

Aquello no había sido un sueño porque el tobillo le dolía al andar, sentía la garganta rasposa y tenía el cuerpo adolorido de lo que había sido una gran batalla, seguramente tenía heridas visibles aunque no pensaba detenerse a revisar; en aquella batalla, sus amigos habían sido atrapados por copias baratas de Slade que explo…

Tragó en seco y al escuchar voces, voces familiares, apresuró los pasos rumbo a la sala de la Torre Titán.

–¡¿Chicos?

Star fue la primera en mirarle y sonreír.

–¡Robin! –emocionada, voló hacia él para mostrarle la olla con aquella sustancia de consistencia babosa y un color morado verdoso–, ¿el aroma de mi kugb te despertó? No te preocupes, hay para todos…

A espalda de la chica, Cyborg y Beasty Boy le hacían gestos mientras sostenían sendos platos de kugb y trataban de salvarle del mismo cruel destino que ellos tenían que afrontar, con valor y buen estómago, para no romper el corazón de Star. Raven quien había dejado el plato sobre la mesa, apenas y lanzó una mirada antes de regresar a su libro.

Las cosas parecían normales, sospechosamente normales.

Tan bien, que algo debía de estar fuera de lugar.

–¿Robin?...

Star ladeó el rostro, y casi a la par las miradas de los otros titanes se posaron sobre su líder.

–Chicos –Robin dudó pero, tenía que preguntarlo en ese momento o algo en su cabeza estallaría–, sobre ese día… sobre…

–¿Slade? –Beasty Boy le interrumpió, dejando el kugb olvidado de la manera más sutil posible–. Parece que desapareció de nuevo pero no te preocupes, estaremos listos si regresa.

–¡He instalado un nuevo sistema de seguridad! –Cyborg sonrió, sacando los planos dispuesto a mostrarle los cambios.

–No, chicos…

–Robin –Star apoyó una mano en el hombro de éste–, estaremos juntos. Pase lo que pase, vamos a pelear juntos y ganaremos.

Incluso Raven, desde su lugar, afirmó.

Y esa sensación cálida, tan reconfortante y ansiada, se esparció por su pecho haciéndole sentir repentinamente a salvo.

A salvo, aunque sabía que algo ahí no estaba bien.

...

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios:<strong> Por ahora quizás les parezca algo confuso pero, a medida que la historia avance, las cosas se irán aclarando.

Trataré de actualizar más seguido, gracias por leer la historia y comentar.

(Plagiado de Koushiro y para que no lo extrañen) Fin de la transmisión...


	3. Miradas que hablan

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna, aunque será escrito por mí /y eso implica que Robin no será feliz/.

* * *

><p><strong>Hijo <strong>

**... Primera Parte ...**

_Miradas que hablan_

En los días sucesivos, Robin se esforzó por regresar a su rutina. En la torre de los Titanes la vida había vuelto a la normalidad y, por momentos, parecía que nada había ocurrido. Entrenaban, comían, jugaban y a cada tanto peleaban contra algún enemigo que alterara el orden de Jump City; a pesar de ello, como si hubiera un pacto mudo entre los jóvenes héroes, nadie mencionaba a Slade.

Aquello debería de brindarle algo de paz mental pero, por alguna razón, Robin sentía que había algo en su cabeza que arañaba con fuerza en un intento desesperado de ser tomado en cuenta y salir a la superficie; existían cabos sueltos, cosas que no entendía y que le estaban –literalmente- desquiciando.

Recordaba haber despertado, el ver a sus amigos en torno a la cama, luego había un espacio vacío en su memoria; no había nada que pudiera rememorar…

Después, como algo más reciente, estaba ese momento en el que nuevamente despertó en su habitación pero está vez corrió hacia la sala, en busca del resto de los Titanes, sintiéndose aliviado de encontrarles pero confundido a la vez. A partir de ese momento, parecía que la cinta de su memoria continuaba de manera lineal, sin altos ni espacios en blanco.

Pero algo faltaba y aunque no lo dijeran, él lo sabía.

¿Qué era?, eso aún no lo descubría.

Pero Robin lo haría, lo haría o no tendría descanso alguno aunque tratara de olvidar y recuperar su vida. El propio Slade se lo mencionó alguna vez, _tenía que aprender a dejar ir aquellas cosas que estorbaban._

Sin embargo, no era capaz.

–¡Maldición! –exclamó al aire, y retrocedió unos pasos cuando inesperadamente se encontró con Starfire doblando el pasillo. No habían hablado mucho últimamente, en realidad Robin había estado muy ausente.

–¿Robin?

Con la cabeza ladeada, observándole fijo, la pelirroja esperaba alguna clase de respuesta.

–¿Estás bien? –inquirió cuando no obtuvo respuesta y un segundo después, añadió–. Creo que luces algo pálido. _¿No te estarás esforzando más de lo debido?_

Starfire no había pronunciado esa pregunta, sus labios no se movieron, pero su voz resonó en la cabeza de Robin como si ella hubiera hablado, y aunque la preocupación de la tamaraniana solía ocasionarle un grato calor en el pecho al saber que se interesaba en él…, en ese momento, sólo le enfadó.

¿Acaso dudaba de su capacidad? ¿De su liderazgo? Desde que despertara, luego de la batalla con Slade, todos parecían tratarle con pinzas como si se fuera a quebrar si bien no física, quizás sí emocionalmente; sus amigos, parecían temer lo peor.

Esa era su percepción, tal vez torcida, de la situación que vivía.

–No es nada –respondió, tajante y de golpe, dispuesto a continuar su camino.

Starfire le siguió con la mirada y giró hacia él, cuando éste pretendía pasar de largo.

–¡Eh!, ¡Robin! Esp-… –la chica le tocó el hombro, recordando que debía de mencionarle algo.

–¡He dicho que estoy bien! –le espetó, apartándose con rudeza.

Starfire dio un paso atrás, alarmada.

El sólo gesto hizo que Robin inhalara profundamente y se diera cuenta de la forma burda en la que estaba actuando; si algo ahí estaba mal, quizás algo dentro de él se encontraba aún peor para que estuviera comportándose como lo hacía.

–Perdona –agregó, llevándose una mano a la nuca–, no quise gritar…

–Está bien –Starfire habló, esforzándose en recuperar la sonrisa–. Sólo quería decirte que Cyborg encontró el escondite de Control Fenómeno. Los Titanes de Este ya se encuentran en ello, pero Raven y Beast Boy irán de apoyo.

–Perfecto.

Como nunca antes, Starfire lucía algo deseosa de alejarse de Robin.

–Bueno… bueno, eso era todo –agregó encogiéndose de hombros, y se elevó dispuesta a marcharse por el pasillo.

–¡Starfire!

La aludida giró la mirada hacia él, atenta al pelinegro.

Robin era ahora quien le detuvo, sin tocarle pero al llamarle con un tono diferente de voz. Quizás había algo de alarma, y muchas palabras que éste no podía pronunciar, Robin se frenó de soltar la perorata de ideas, miedos y conclusiones que se agitaba en su cabeza, que le apretaban el pecho y le hacía sentir todo y a todos de esa forma diferente.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos, y luego ella habló.

–Robin –Starfire le observó con los ojos ligeramente húmedos y negó–, hay días en los que todos podemos estar de mal humor.

La tamaraniana elevó la diestra, despidiéndose silenciosamente, y aunque aquello podría parecerle normal, dejó un mal sabor de boca en Robin. No sólo había sido cruel sin razón con Starfire sino que algo se había sentido mediamente agradable en todo ello, algo liberador y que se sentía bien quizás por el simple hecho de no tener que dar buena cara todo el tiempo.

Sin embargo, tan rápido como esa sensación le invadió, Robin apartó la turbia idea y reaccionó cambiando de dirección para ir al encuentro de sus amigos.

Entre el encuentro con Starfire y el tomar la decisión de ir a la sala, no habían pasado ni diez segundos pero, por alguna razón, Robin tuvo la sensación de que eran horas las que existían entre un evento y otro.

Y sintió prisa.

Caminó apresurado y con paso seguro, sabiendo que en la gran sala le esperaban caras conocidas y esa sensación de estar en familia; porque antes que ser héroes, eran amigos y todos y cada uno de los Titanes formaban parte de la familia a la que protegería una y otra vez, cuantas veces fuera necesario, pues sabía que así como éstos contaban y confiaban en él…, él podía contar y confiar en ellos.

–Entonces –Cyborg dudó–, ¿Robin?...

–Así parece…

Robin apenas cruzaba el umbral de pasillo cuando se detuvo de golpe, escuchando la voz de Starfire y Cyborg hablando de él, sus amigos estaban reunidos justo en donde esperaba encontrarles pero ni bien éstos se dieron cuenta de su presencia le miraron, cesaron los murmullos con los que charlaban y tras pasar la incomodidad de haber sido atrapados maquinando sobre el líder, cada uno regresó a sus propios asuntos.

Cyborg retomó el arreglo de su propio brazo con un desarmador, Beasty Boy se trasformó en un pequeño perro verde que persiguió su cola antes de echarse en el sillón; Raven bajó la vista al libro que llevaba, cosa rara, semanas leyendo y Starfire le sonrió con la misma incomodidad de momento atrás.

Y si Robin había creído que encontraría paz rodeado de esas personas, pasó el trago amargo atorado en su garganta, crujio los nudillos y sintió renacer todas aquellas dudas e incongruencias que se había esforzado en aplacar.

No olvidaría la forma en la que le miraban…

Ni él ni la situación actual podían regresar a la normalidad, tenía que averiguar que ocurría y hacerlo antes de que algo terrible pasara.

Antes de que él cometiera, algo imperdonable.

–¿La revancha?

Agitando un control extra, y como si nada hubiera pasado, Beasty Boy le hablaba invitándole a sentarse a su lado.

...

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios:<strong> Algo ocurre en la Torre Titán, muajajajajaja.

Gracias por leer la historia y comentar.

Fin de la transmisión...


	4. Sin retorno

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna, aunque será escrito por mí /y eso implica que Robin no será feliz/.

* * *

><p><strong>Hijo<strong>

**... Tercera Parte ...**

_Sin retorno_

Lo primero que un héroe aprendía era a escuchar su instinto, así que con el paso de los días Robin tenía ya una lista de ingruencias que ocurrían en la torre y a las que no podía simplemente dejar pasar; la primera, y quizás la más grave de ellas, es que nunca estaba presente cuando las misiones aparecían en pantalla y que siempre terminaba escuchando a Starfire o a Cyborg dando explicaciones sobre lo que harían.

Después, y aunque se esforzara hasta terminar con dolor de cabeza, Robin no era capaz de recordar qué había ocurrido o cómo habían ganado la batalla; simplemente se encontraba en la sala con el resto de los chicos, comiendo pizza, mientras éstos charlaban animadamente y contaban detalles de las horas que para él estaban vacías.

Tampoco era capaz de contar el número de entrenamientos que realizaba a la semana y no era consciente del momento en el que se iba a dormir aunque sí sabía que despertaba todas los días a la misma hora.

_Cinco, cuarenta y dos… _

La pantalla vibrante del despertador se lo anunciaba una y otra vez.

Por otra parte tenía la impresión de que no había desayunado, comido o cenado en todo ese lapso de tiempo pero por alguna razón no sentía apetito ni sed; lo único constante era una sensación pesada en el pecho y dolores en el cuerpo que iban y venían a cada tanto aunque no estaba enfermo ni herido.

Entre todos esos detalles que iban tornándose irritantes, el más desesperante era que nunca -jamás- se quedaba sólo y debido a ello su mal humor crecía, crecía y crecía cuando se sentía vigilado por sus amigos, por las cámaras de la torre o por las simples sombras que en ocasiones tomaban siluetas familiares y demasiado definidas para ser cosas de su imaginación. Justo en ese momento, lejos de la torre y entre las calles de Jump City, alguien le seguía a muy corta distancia.

Robin apresuró el paso, saltó de un techo al otro y se dejó caer sujetándose de una escalera de incendios para anclar el pie y así comenzar el descenso. Corrió entre callejones y calles pequeñas, piso charcos recientes por la lluvia de los últimos días, asustó a varios gatos flacuchos y esquivó a los empleados de restaurantes que sacaban la basura por las puertas traseras de los locales.

El Chico Maravilla no estaba huyendo, simplemente pretendía ganar distancia y llegar a ese punto de la ciudad que le era más favorable para un encuentro aunque... tal vez eso era lo que querían que él hiciera, por eso frenó de golpe, giró y sintió la tensión extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo al instante en el que lanzó la primera patada.

—¿¡Starfire?!

El golpe había sido certezo, justo en el pecho de la chica, quien terminó impactándose contra uno de los muros.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien? —Robin apretó las manos con sentimientos encontrados—. ¿Por qué me sigues?

—Robin, tú…

El chico levantó la guardia cuando la pelirroja se incorporó y aquel resplandor verdoso comenzó a formarse en su mano derecha.

—¡Tú no eres un héroe! —con voz chillona, Starfire le atacó —. ¡No lo eres! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Asesino!

—¿Star?

Robin esquivó los ataques, aún más confundido de lo que se había sentido al comienzo.

—¿Qué haces? —levantó el brazo, frenando la patada de la chica y dando un salto hacia atrás para marcar distancia—. ¡Basta! ¡Deja de atacar!

—No me importa si toda la ciudad te llama héroe —Star le apuntó con el dedo —, yo sé la verdad. ¡Sé la verdad Robin! ¡Se quién eres y de qué eres capaz!

Otra esfera de energía pasó a centimetros del rostro de Robin y aunque el pelinegro se movió a tiempo, saltando primero hacia atrás y luego hacia un costado, no tuvo tiempo para frenar el aferre de las manos en torno a su brazo y el brusco tirón que le hizo perder el suelo y salir volando por los aires.

Un alambrado frenó a Robin y cuando levantó la vista, el ataque de Starfire impactó de lleno sobre él.

—Asesino.

Fugaz pero insistente, el dolor le atravesó y una repentina furia ciega borró cualquier rastro de sentido común en su persona; con las piernas temblorosas pero la palabra _asesino _taladrando en su cabeza, se avalanzó contra la chica para lanzar un puñetazo, hacerla retroceder, retenerla por los hombros y finalmente empotrarla contra el suelo con rudeza.

—¡Cierra la boca! —exclamó furioso.

Robin ni siquiera fue consciente del momento en el que sus manos se cerraron en torno al cuello delgado, increiblemente fino considerando la fuerza sobrehumana que Starfire poseía; la piel, a diferencia de lo que esperaba, se sentía fría y no transmitía calor ni rastro de vida.

Los ojos velados le observaban vacíos mientras él seguía apretando, deseando encontrar algo de vida en ellos.

—Esto… —murmuró, jadeante bajo la presión que apenas le permitía respirar —, no… no cambiará nada…

—Calla —Robin habló bajo—. Basta ya.

—Nos traicionaste.

Robin y Starfire median practicamente lo mismo, tal vez la chica era más alta por un par de centímetros, pero estando sobre el cuerpo de ella… él se sintió pesado, brusco y malvado; sabía lo que estaba haciendo, lo que sus manos y el aferre causarían pero no podía detenerse y tal vez ni siquiera quería parar.

_Uno._

Echándose hacia atrás, Robin soltó el cuerpo sin vida y no fue hasta ese momento cuando escuchó la voz o, mejor dicho, el grupo de voces que coreaban el nombre ajeno.

—¡STARFIRE!

—¡Star! —Chico Bestia cayó a un lado de la pelirroja, al recuperar su aspecto y tras llegar sobrevolando a la escena.

Raven y Cyborg aparecieron un instantes después.

—Lo sabiamos —Cyborg elevó la mirada hacia Robin—, sabiamos que lo harías…

—Hay cosas que no pueden ocurrir de otra manera —Raven, con la capa oscura y la vista baja, habló observando a Chico Bestia junto a Starfire—, que no se pueden cambiar.

—¡Asesino!

El grito llegó junto con un gruñido, el menor de los Teen Titans se convirtió en un T-Rex y lanzó una enorme mordida en dirección a Robin; ágil, el chico enmascarado saltó y pateó la mandíbula del dinosaurio que trastabilló y cayó por su propio peso pero, Robin no alcanzó a notar la siguiente transformación cuando Cyborg le cerró el paso, apuntó con el cañon de su brazo y le disparó.

Robin retrocedió otra vez pues se cubrió con la capa amortiguando la explosión, el impacto le llevó a hundirse en el suelo pero aún antes de mover los pies lanzó un shuriken directo al brazo metálico que estalló dos segundos después de haberse enterrado.

Cyborg cayó al suelo y no se levantó.

_Dos. _

Sin tiempo para quitarse un contenedor de basura golpeó a Robin, y Raven complementó su ataque arrastrando el armastoste contra una pared; Chico Bestia de sumó y, como un rinoceronte, rasgó el suelo con la pata antes de embestir.

Por un momento nada más ocurrió…

—¡Raven! ¡Cuidado!

La chica jadeó pesadamente ante la sorpresa y se desplomó al suelo con una mano en el cuello, Robin había llegado hasta ella impulsado por un salto en su bastón y Chico Bestia no alcanzó a observar con qué clase de arma había sido atacada.

_Tres. _

—Robin —la voz del último Teen Titans sonó dolida—. Confiabamos en ti. Eramos, nosotros… familia…

Frente a frente, Chico Bestia lucía pequeño y vulnerable pero éste no dudó en apretar los puños y dar batalla; Robin tuvo que hacerle frente a un gorila verdoso que lanzaba todo lo que era capaz de alzar del suelo y que terminó sujetándole por el tobillo, azotándole contra el pavimento y luego arrojándole a distancia.

Pero recibir tanto golpe no había sido en vano, Robin enredó al otro con una cuerda y ésta se tensó cuando se separaron…, la cuerda se llevó al suelo no sólo a Chico Bestia sino a la vieja escalera de incendios que cayó pesadamente como una serie de estacas metálicas.

_Cuatro. _

Robin se irguió en medio de la escena, con el corazón en la garganta y cubierto de todo cuanto aún flotaba en ese reducido espacio donde se había dado la batalla.

—Ahora estamos sólos.

Helado, como si hubiera sido atravesado por un rayo, el pelinegro reconoció esa voz y buscó entre la oscuridad del callejón el par de ojos rojos que lo habían estado observando. Arriba, en lo más alto del edificio, Slade sonreía mirándole fijo.

—¿Qué has hecho? —replicó.

—¿Yo?, mira a tu alrededor…

Dándo un paso atrás, Robin negó como si fuera consciente de la escena por primera vez. Starfire tenía marcas de sus manos en el cuello, Cyborg era chatarra ahora, Raven… no pudo acercarse a ella y no había rastro de Chico Bestia pero sí uno de sus tennis en donde estaba una pila de metal.

—No —Robin negó—. No puede ser.

_¡Traidor! ¡Asesino!_

_Confiabamos en ti… _

—Sí, hijo —Slade saboreó la palabra y descendió, acercándose a Robin—, tú has creado este mundo para los dos…

Robin sintió el peso del brazo que se deslizaba sobre sus hombros y el orgullo palpable que venía con el tono relajado de Slade.

…

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios:<strong> Finalmente, estamos a un respiro del final. Dejen review si quieren conocer el descenlace.

Gracias por leer la historia y comentar.

Fin de la transmisión...


	5. La realidad

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna, aunque será escrito por mí /y eso implica que Robin no será feliz/.

* * *

><p><strong>Hijo<strong>

**... Conclusión ...**

_La realidad_

Robin se despertó sudando frío, la habitación estaba en penumbras y el despertador marcaba las cuatro cincuenta y nueve de la madrugada; no había ruido en la torre y volvió a explomarse en su cama cuando el dolor en su pecho se volvió aguijoneante. Cerró los ojos un momento, trató de inhalar profundamente para calmar su respiración y aunque lo logró a medias, se despegó del colchón como un resorte cuando la alarma del despertador dio el primer repique anunciando que era hora de iniciar el día.

Con el tiempo había aprendido que quedarse en cama y rumiar lo que soñaba no era provechoso, que la mejor forma de encontrar paz era ocupar su cabeza con aquellas cosas en las que que podía ser útil y que aún estaban en su control.

A oscuras se vistió y salió de su habitación de la misma forma.

El silencio era tal que calaba, así que se colocó los pequeños audifonos y encendió la radio con la estación de las noticias por si acaso ocurría algún incidente que pudiera ayudar a resolver a esa hora del día. Caminó hasta la sala de entrenamiento, la habitación pulcra le recibió y la computadora -programada desde el inicio del mes- dejó correr la rutina para ese viernes, luego de dos horas y media cuando ya sudaba del esfuerzo y tenía el cuerpo caliente, el programa se apagó por si solo y ocupó otra hora y media en cualquier ejercicio extra que considerara prudente.

Esa mañana corrió durante un rato y terminó con una serie de abdominales que le hicieron arder el torso y las piernas. Entrenar le entretenía pero, Robin odiaba esos momentos en los que se atrapaba así mismo buscando un rostro conocido a su lado o llamándoles para comenzar un ataque en grupo.

Desde lo ocurido, era el único Titán en esa torre…

Luego del entrenamiento Robin tomaba un baño, después llegaba el desayuno que era siempre un plato de cereal que comía de pie frente a la pantalla principal; había dejado de sentarse en los sillones y los miraba con recelo porque a veces sentía que se hundían como si Cyborg o Chico Bestia se sentaran a su lado.

Toda esa sala le incomodaba porque aún podía ver a Starfire riendo con algún plato incomible entre manos e incluso, sin esforzarse, por el rabillo del ojo aparecía la imagen borrosa de Raven leyendo.

Robin apagó la pantalla en forma instantánea cuando una serie de noticias sobre trenes y personas comentando el tema llenaron cada pequeño monitor, y hubiera seguido de largo yendo a vigilar la ciudad si un aviso en letras rojas no le hubiera hecho dar una segunda mirada a la pantalla y al contenido en ella.

Torció los labios con cierto disgusto y al final, resignado, suspiró pues no importaba si quería o no…, debía de ir.

Abandonó la torre alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, la ciudad tenía el ritmo agitado de todos los días y la única razón por la que no terminó atascado en tráfico fue por esa manera zinzagueante de conducir su motocicleta; llegó al centro en un parpadeo y luego se desvió por calles pequeñas, más discretas.

Estacionó a varias cuadras de su objetivo y como acostumbraba, hizo el resto del camino por los techos; entró por una ventana abierta, dispuesta para él, y aunque conocía ese lugar de memoria… una vez más se encontró dando una mirada por los estantes y paredes, por el mullido sillón color olivo y las plantas que decoraban el lugar.

—Buenos días Robin, has llegado antes el día de hoy.

Robin miró a su derecha, encontrando a la mujer sirviéndose una taza de lo que olía como café; era mayor, seguro rondaba los cincuenta y tantos, de cabello canoso y tenía la habilidad de camuflajearse con su entorno y jamás le hubiera parecido que destacara en una multitud pero, según decían, resultaba una experta en su área.

Además, llevaban ya tiempo con esa rutina.

—¿Café?

El chico negó, tomándo asiento.

—Bien, entonces dime —ella se sentó, cruzando una pierna y recargándose con tranquilidad—, ¿cón qué te gustaría empezar hoy?

Al comienzo de todo hablar le había resultado innecesario e incómodo, totalmente fuera de lugar, pero lo había hecho porque era un esfuerzo diminuto a comparación de los sacrificios que ya había hecho con anterioridad.

Era un mal necesario, si quería llamarlo así.

—Esta semana he vuelto a tener esos sueños —Robin habló, tras un momento de silencio, reparando en que el rosal al fondo de la habitación tenía un pequeño botón a punto de abrir.

—¿Cuál?

—Todos —respondió—. Uno tras otro. Siempre comienza con la pelea en el acantilado, luego es ese mismo sueño pero puedo verme a mi mismo dentro de éste. Luego estoy con ellos en la Torre, nadie quiere explicarme lo que ha ocurrido y todo parece fuera de lugar… después, trató de alejarme de alguien que me sigue y cuando le enfrentó… ya sabe lo que ocurre.

La mujer afirmó e hizo una nota en la pequeña libreta que sostenía; Robin pensó, sin mucha sorpresa, que debía de anotar algo como "los asesina a todos".

—También, he tenido áquel en donde elijo de manera diferente y siguen vivos.

Ese era el realidad el sueño que había desencadenado a todos los demás, Robin sabía que el denotante de las pesadillas era sentirse responsable y culpable de la muerte de sus amigos pues había elegido anteponer a los habitantes de la ciudad -cuantiosas vidas- antes que a cuatro personas -su familia-.

Era un traidor, por supuesto, y también un héroe.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Un año ya —señaló el diario, aún enrollado en la mesita frente a él—. Esta en todos los noticieros.

Los periódicos y las noticias recordaban el incidente con una precisión asombrosa porque detallaban la historia haciendo gala de la presencia de los Teen Titans atados a las vias del tren, los mensajes en televisión que se habían transmitido exigiéndole a él elegir entre sus amigos o la gente del tren y luego todas esas capturas, breves pero amarillistas, sobre las opiniones ajenas.

Robin sabía que si hubiera elegido lo contrario, salvar a los suyos, la ciudad se hubiera vuelto en su contra y él mismo hubiera abandonado la causa al darse cuenta de que no tenía lo que se necesitaba, que era blando.

Pero habiendo salvado a la gente, abandonando a quienes más confiaban en él, se había defraudado a sí mismo y Slade había ganado.

A decir verdad, éste ganaría sin importar cual fuera su elección.

—¿Crees que tus amigos te odian? —la mujer lo preguntó pausadamente, calculando que palabras podía usar.

—No —a Robin le tomó un momento responder pero fue sincero—, todo superhéroe conoce los riesgos, no creo que ella o alguno de ellos este molesto… en mis sueños, simplemente dicen lo que creo que hice mal.

—¿Aún te sientes así?

—¿Acaso no debería? —Robin devolvió la pregunta—. Eran mis amigos, mi familia.

—Era una decisión imposible y estuviste bajo mucha presión, todos esos sueños son el reflejo pero ya habían estado cediendo, controlándose —la pluma se movió sobre la hoja y luego los ojos verdes se posaron en Robin—. Si se han exacerbado ahora es, por la cercanía a la fecha y el bombardeo de recuerdos.

Dudaba que esa fuera la causa pero, Robin afirmó.

—Robin, de las observaciones que hemos hecho ¿cuál has llevado a cabo para cambiar esta situación?

Cruzándose de brazos Robin sonrió mientras la contemplaba cambiar de página quizás buscando alguna nota de sesiones pasadas; cosas como cambiar de casa, alejarse de los viejos recuerdos, buscar nuevos Titánes eran opciones de las que habían hablado en más de una ocasión pero que no pensaba realizar.

Slade tenía razón en algo, ahora eran sólo ellos dos.

Alumno y maestro, padre e hijo.

_Enemigos._

—Bien…

Otra nota más, y Robin arqueó una ceja.

—Recuerda lo que hablamos al comienzo, puedes venir a sesión toda una vida y no lograr nada… o venir a un par y tener mejorías. Eso depende de las personas, lo que hacemos aquí es… crear un camino —dándole un sorbo a la taza, tras dejarla a un lado, la mujer cerró su cuaderno de notas y simplemente le dedicó una mirada al menor—. Robin, me gustaría preguntarte por qué sigues viniendo si no crees que esto te puede ayudar.

El aludido llevaba unos segundos mirando por la ventana, contemplando la ciudad y un aparador en donde las imágenes en las televisiones pasaban cortos del incidente del tren, de los titanes atados y posteriormente de él atravesando una multitud de reporteros sin soltar ni una palabra.

Después de esa incidente, su forma de impartir justicia se había vuelto… seca, asustaba a quienes antes le admiraban y debido a ello había necesitado algo para mediar.

Levantándose, Robin estiró las piernas y tomando el diario caminó por la habitación rumbo al basurero, lo tiró y retrocedió sobre sus pasos acercándose a la ventana por la que había entrado; era seguro que aún le quedaban un par de minutos, no importaba.

—La ciudad necesita un héroe al que no le tema —respondió al girarse—, deles eso y yo seguiré protegiendo Jump City.

—¿Y qué hay del no poder dormir?

—Son horas extras para vigilar.

Robin esbozó media sonrisa, abandonando el lugar.

Sólo, sin familia ni compañeros, con Slade pisándole los talones a casa esquina y con la cordura muchas veces apretada al pecho… Robin sabía que tenía problemas, que su mundo era todo menos estable pero superaría cada obstáculo y no se detendría hasta terminar con Slade.

Haría justicia a su manera.

"_Paciencia, iré por tí."_

…

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios:<strong> ¡Terminé! Robin se ha vuelto otra clase de héroe, quizás un poco como Batman solitario y dispuesto a cargar en sus hombros el peso de la persona en quien se ha convertido. Y sí, sé que no sigue el hilo original de "Padre" pero fue un reto impuesto y me dí la libertad de darle un giro diferente a la historia tratando de mantener la idea original al tiempo que observaba desde otra perspetiva lo que Koushiro escribió.

Gracias por leer la historia y comentar.

Fin de la transmisión...

PD. Feliz Cumpleaños Kou, te dije que lo acabaría. Come pastel y has muchos fics este año.


	6. Lo que ocurrió

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

_Este capítulo extra es para aquellos que no han leído Padre y que se preguntan "¿cómo comenzo todo?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hijo<strong>

**... Pasado ...**

_Lo que ocurrió_

—Chicos, aquí nos despedimos...

El mar bramó a través de la cueva y una ola salpicó a Robin cuando chocó contra las piedras bajas en las que el joven Titán permanecía de pie. No era el lugar perfecto y jamás sería una situación ideal pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer ya, la pequeña anfora que le habían entregado era rídiculamente pesada a pesar de que cabía perfectamente contra su costado.

Las placas relucientes y las ceremonias vistosas se las había dejado a la ciudad, al gobernador y a los noticieros; él, por su parte, sólo quería algo que se sintiera medianamente correcto y que fuera para éstos.

Jamás habían hablado de esas cosas, del qué harían si alguien moría, y ahora parecía tonto nunca haber sido capaz de preguntar por algo que -como héroes- podía ocurrir en cualquier momento.

—Perdón.

Robin destapó la anfora y dejó que el viento se llevara las cenizas hacia el mar.

_ Cuando el tiempo se acabó, el estallido que resonó en Jump City no fue el del tren o de los collares en los cuellos de los Jóvenes Titánes; la mano de Robin continuaba sobre el botón pero no había sido capaz de presionarlo… ese sonido, intenso y real, había ocurrido dentro de Robin y era su corazón acelerado dando un salto al vacío. _

_No podía, se lo había dicho a Slade a gritos, realmente no podía presionar ningún botón pues era incapaz de elegir._

—_Interesante decisión, Robin. ¿No es agradable saber que tienes el poder para evitarte sufrimientos?_

—_Te haré pagar Slade. Algún día pagarás todas tus fechorías._

—_Un héroe, Robin, no se protege a sí mismo, protege a los demás. Tú por otra parte has elegido, teniendo el poder sobre los otros, el beneficio para ti. Lo único de lo que soy culpable es de mostrarte la realidad, y esa es… que eres débil y aún tratas de responsabilizarme a mí._

_ —¡Slade!_

—_¿Olvidas que no elegir es también una elección?_

_Con el brazo aún apoyado en la mesa del enorme computador Robin se desparramó con las piernas temblorosas y sin importarle si Slade permanecía o no a espaldas suyas, el tren lleno de pasajeros había continuado su camino y justo ahora debía de estar llegando a la estación en un horario perfecto; sus amigos, por el contrario, jamás volverían a casa. _

_Golpeando el puño contra el botón rojo que haría estallar los collares, Robin dio un puñetazo y otro y otro más y no se detuvo hasta que su mano sangró y no pudo abrir los dedos. Había jurado, había rogado, había aceptado todo cuando Slade pedía y lo único que él quería se había escapado de su control como la sangre que ahora escurría entre sus dedos. _

_Ahogando ese dolor que sentía en el pecho, las pantallas volvieron a encenderse en torno a él sumando un coro de voces que anunciaban lo ocurrido._

"_Los cyborgs que impedían el paso a la estación se han retirado, en este momento las autoridades han entrado a la zona y los pasajeros del tren han comenzado a salir. No se reportan heridos, cuantiosos familiares y curiosos se han reunido para recibir a las victimas de este terrible incidente que pudo acabar en tragedia" la reportera hizo una pausa, recibió una nota y sus facciones cambiaron, palideciendo a pesar del cargado maquillaje que resaltaba sus rasgos en pantalla. "Lamentamos informales que aún no tenemos noticias sobre los Titánes, esperamos que hayan conseguido escapar." _

_Justo en ese momento una nueva pantalla se sobrepuso a esa y la voz grave de un reportero anunció el titular:_

"_La ciudad ha pérdido a cuatro héroes, evitaremos tomas directas del lugar para proteger a los televidentes y les pedimos discreción si algún menor se encuentra con usted viendo esta progración. Reportando desde el helicoptero, soy…" _

_Y la pantalla cambió por tercera vez._

"_En transmisión directa, tenemos al alcalde de la ciudad" se escuchó un pausa y luego una voz diferente. "Considero que Robin tomó la decisión correcta, la ciudad entera lamenta la tragedia pero el bien de unos pocos nunca será superior al de la comunidad. Estamos con él, y ayudaremos en cuanto sea posible."_

_Otro puñetazo más sobre el teclado y aunque Robin no presionó algo con exactitud, las pantallas y la luz se apagaron sumiéndole en oscuridad. _

_Slade se había marchado tiempo atras. _

La pequeña anfora resbaló de las manos de Robin, se partió al golpear contra el suelo y el mar se la llevó cuando otra ola golpeó los pies del chico y arrastró los pedazos.

Robin no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios:<strong> Y, ¡listooo!

Gracias por leer la historia y comentar.

Fin de la transmisión...


End file.
